Battle of wills
by Callicious
Summary: Callie and Arizona play a game.


I can't believe I'm losing. I'm Arizona Robbins and Arizona Robbins does not lose. Ever. And certainly not at Battleship! I'm an army brat. I'm named after the USS Arizona, for heaven's sake! I. Can not. Be. Losing. Why did I even agree to play this stupid game. I glance up to see Callie looking at me with a gloating smirk. I fight the urge to jump over the coffee table and ravish her. « You 're cheating. » I say with a pout.

« Am not ! » She grins. Yeah, she's definitely cheating. How am I supposed to focus on the game when she keeps smiling like that all evening. Not fair.

I glare at her. « Are too »

I didn't think it was possible, but her grin grows even wider. She leans over the coffee table, bringing her face closer to mine. « Am not »

« Are – okay and I just realized I am not one of my patients." I lean back and cross my arms. Partly to emphasize my displeasure at her gloating. Mostly because I don't trust myself not to maul her.

She leans back too and mimics my posture. "I win" she states smugly. She's really irresistible when she's cocky like this. It reminds me of that night when she told me off for turning her down. I smile slightly at the memory. It seems like such a long time ago. It's hard to believe it has only been a few months. I can't imagine my life without Calliope in it and I can't remember how I ever managed to live without her. I see her complacent look transform into one of curiosity mingled with concern as I realize that a few moments have passed without me continuing our banter. I decide to give up on the game and fully embrace the desire that's been building inside of me all evening. I uncross my arms and put my hands on the coffee table as I lean back in.

I stare into her eyes and lower my voice to the husky tone that I know turns her on instantly. "Only because you're a cheater. " I see her visibly swallow and inwardly congratulate myself. This is a game I am winning, Calliope Torres.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes, you are. You know I can't think straight when you lick your lips like that."

"Good." She says as she moves even closer, purposely running her tongue over her bottom lip. "No thinking. Definitely no _straight_ thinking."

"Ha, aren't you clever." I breathe out as she nibbles my left earlobe.

"Yep, clever" , she moves down my jaw line, "and smart", she says as she places a small kiss on the corner of my lips, "and beautiful", she licks and kisses her way up the other side of my face, "and charming", she's reaches my right earlobe and bites down gently. I stifle a moan. "And sexy as hell. You are one _lucky_ woman", she whispers seductively in my ear.

I pull back so I can look into her eyes. "Yes, I _am_." I say, surprising even myself with the amount of emotion that is lacing my voice.

Callie abruptly jumps up and walks around the table, grabbing my hand and pulling me up roughly. I stumble against her and put my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. It's a good thing I did, because the look she's giving me now makes my knees buckle. "You don't want to finish our game?" I ask her in a shaky voice.

Callie puts her hands on my hips and slowly backs me towards the couch. "Only if you admit that I won the last round."

Before I can reply, she pushes me onto the couch and climbs on top of me. It appears that I am losing this round too. Damn her. "Never." I whisper.

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh really?" I swallow as she moves one hand up my leg, lightly dragging her nails over the curve of my hip and moving it even further, letting her fingers dance near the swell of my breast, but not quite touching me there. She lets out her trademark throaty laugh and I close my eyes, willing myself not to give in. Because I know why she's doing this. I know that she's purposely driving me crazy. Making me crave her. I know that she won't give me what I want unless I give her what she wants. Which is an admission of her victory. But doing that would subsequently mean she wins this too. And two wins in a row, that I can not allow. No no. I am Arizona Robbins. I do not –Oh God. Callie had grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, allowing her full access to my neck. And boy, was she making full use of it.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks me between kisses. What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I don't want her to stop. I shake my head and force out a "No." Why would she ask me if I want her to -

" Then repeat after me: Captain Calliope can kick my cute rear at Battleship and any other game we play because she is a frickin' amazing rock star." Oh, right. That's why. Callie's looking at me expectantly, barely able to contain her smugness. If she thinks I'm admitting defeat that easily, she is sorely mistaken. I muster all of my strength and willpower and push her off of me. I sit up and back away as far as I can on the couch, which isn't very much. "No." I say again, much more forcefully and for a very different reason this time. I smile proudly. There. Take that. I am not that easy. A few kisses on my neck are not enough to – oooh, what is she doing??

My eyes widen as Callie stands up and pulls her shirt up and over her head. "Oh, so you're putting up a fight, hm?" she says as she tilts her head to the side. Before I can get over the shock of what just happened and really enjoy the sight of a bra-clad Callie, she throws her shirt on my head. I breathe in deeply and I am intoxicated by her scent. Damn, she's good. I reach up and pull her shirt off of my head. I'm surprised when I don't see her standing in front of me. I look around, but she's nowhere to be found. I glance at her bedroom door which is open. She pokes her head out. "Fine, if you don't want to say it, I'll just have to _play_ by myself." And with that, she closes the door behind her. Evil. She is purely evil.

I sit and tap my fingers on my knees for a few seconds, as my pride and libido battle it out. Suddenly, I hear a loud moan coming from the bedroom. My eyes roll into my head. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I jump up and run towards her bedroom. I take a deep breath before opening the door. My hand tightens around the door handle at the sight before me and I am barely able to keep myself upright. Callie stops what she's doing and winks at me. "All aboard."

Calliope may think she won, but I know better. I shake my head slightly and smile as I take her in. I jump on the bed and straddle her. "Aye aye, captain". There is no way I am the loser here.


End file.
